


Forgiveness

by dan_vs92



Series: Fiddleford-Appreciation-Month 2017 [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Homelessness, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_vs92/pseuds/dan_vs92
Summary: Fiddleford wants to reach out to Ivan





	

He’d first seen him in front of the dinner out one morning on his daily walk. Humming to himself and strumming his banjo, he had felt some fear he couldn’t quite identify seeing him here. He’d run away after that, his son frowning at him but saying nothing as they headed to the lake for him to work that day.

The next time he saw him, he was more prepared. He didn’t run like he had done previously, he took a deep breath and walked up the steps of the dinner and sat down at the table he was at waiting for Susan to bring his pancakes.

He paid him no mind continuing to play his banjo and play his song, Fidds smiled back and placed a crisp one-hundred-dollar bill in the hat in front of him making him smile in appreciation. That smile began to fade and become a confused line the longer Fidds sat across from him, just staring.

“Is there something I can help you with, stranger?” Ivan asked him a smile breaking on his lips, making Fidds stir a little in his seat in discomfort. His one good eye had no recognition in it, he didn’t know who he was.

“Do you remember me at all Ivan?” he asked softly almost afraid to look at his glassy eye he had tattooed a red X over.

“Ivan?” he asked with a small chuckle, “You have me mistaken friend! My name is Toot Toot Mcbumbersnazle!”

Fidds nearly burst into tears but found some restraint to hold it in and leave silently as the man waved to him on the way out. He stopped at the counter before he left to ask Susan to put his check on his tab whenever he ate here in the future.

\---

“It ain’t yer fault dad,” Tate said with a firm shake of his head as he parked his truck outside the dinner the third day in a row, “Yer working yerself up again over someone else’s problems.”

Fidds didn’t respond, he tugged at his shirt slightly not liking how lose it was. He hadn’t been eating much lately and Tate had taken notice as well. He said nothing about his loose clothing but continued to stare at it, making Fidds knee begin to bounce which was also noticed.

“Ye have been forgetting to eat and sleep,” Fidds didn’t even glance up at his son continuing to look down, “Last night ya worried me.”

Fidds turned his attention out the window taking a deep breath seeing Ivan getting out of his little beat up car and happily walking into the dinner.

Fidds put on his brightest smile for his son, “I’ll see ya tonight tater tot! Have a good day at work!”

He pulled his son into a large hug before whispering he loved him before jumping out of his truck, his son turning a glare at him for avoiding his concern as he backed up and pulled away.

He let out a sigh, he hated worrying his son. He hadn’t felt like himself last night, felt lost in a nightmare he couldn’t quite explain. He had scared his poor son with his babbling he didn’t even understand and Tate wouldn’t tell him what happened that morning. He just stood on the steps of the diner looking at Ivan in his usual seat, strumming his banjo like usual. Was this worth it? Ivan had hurt him several times in the past when he tried to reach out to him, he was making him feel ill again. Bringing back memories that were only half there and painful and were worrying his son.

He looked at the snow beginning to pile around his uncomfortably enclosed feet and let out another sigh, he couldn’t let Ivan stay living in his car like he was in this weather. 

He made his decision days ago and if Bill Cipher’s weirdmagedon couldn’t stop him, he reckoned nothing in this world should be able to. What were a few nightmares, anyway? Especially in comparison to helping someone who needed it.

He learned to forgive Stanford for sending him down that dark path, it shouldn’t be that hard forgiving the person who made him descent completely into madness by pulling the trigger on him for the final time.


End file.
